Right or Wrong?
by Denise AKA Jasmine
Summary: Summer and Ryan are having an affair behind Seth and Marrisa's backs. Will they find out? What will they do? Set when Ryan comes back from Chino...................
1. Chapter 1

**Okay its my first fic and I really could do with some pointers. Give all the criticisim you want! Its all good. So read on and don't forget to comment! Thanks!**

_Look at her. Amazing. Those eyes. Her hair. Wish I could just look at her forever. But no. I can't. I can't go there. He'd kill me. No joke._

Summer raised her eyebrows. 'Eh Chino? What's with the staring?' Ryan blushed and lowered his gaze. 'Oh nothing. Em…… you have some mayo on your nose'.

'What? And you let me sit here like this Cohen? Cooper? Girls room! Now!'

Seth looked at Ryan then at Summer and Marissa's retreating backs. 'Mayo?' he questioned. 'Oh don't ask!'

'So Coup. Hows things with Chino?' asked Summer as they emerged from the girls room.

'I don't know. Ever since the Tereasa episode he's not the same. I just wish he would talk to me. It can't be easy loosing a child'

Summer looked at her best friend. She hadn't seen her this upset in a while, not since Ryan left. Now he's back and he's still making waves. Everytime Ryan and Marissa are together there's trouble.

'Leave him. He'll come around eventually. C'mon I can sense a date with a certain Mr Ben and and Mr Jerrys.' Marissa giggled as she let her friend drag her out of the building...

* * *

'So man how are you?' Seth looked at Ryan, who was staring into space.

'Huh? Oh I'm okay'

'Yup and I was born yesterday! Ryan, I can read you like a book!'

'Ha I win! Sorry Cohen!'

'Yet again the Seth is defeated. When will I learn! But seriously talk to me man'

Ryan remained silent._ Should I tell him? What? I miss Tereasa? __I want her to bring my baby back? I'm in love with his girlfriend? Summer Roberts.

* * *

_

Summer was the first one to visit him. He didn't expect to see her when he opened the door. They were never that close. She said Marissa missed him, that Seth missed him, that she missed him. She wanted him to come home. He replied 'this is my home. Tereasa needs me, Rachel needs me, my family.' She left and came back the next week with pictures of everyone. She stayed all night (Tereasa and baby Rachel were in her mothers). Next morning he woke up on the sofa with Summers head on his chest, his arms around her. She glanced at him, caught his eye, and gladly welcomed the kiss he gave her. No one could know but somehow they felt for each other. Three months later and they still couldn't stop themselves!

* * *

_What am I doing? Ryan and Marissa! Not Ryan and Summer! And what about Seth? It would kill him. It's wrong. But why does it feel so right?__

* * *

_**Right I know it sucks but im a newbie! So comment and tell me if I should go on!**


	2. Young Love

**_IM BACK! Took a wile but since I only got ONE review? Please review and if its good tell me. If it sucks tell me too. _**

Summers eyes flickered open. She rolled over and saw her best friend Marissa sleeping soundly beside her. 'Im sorry' muttered Summer. She sat up and pulled her legs out of her bed. 'Princess Sparkle! Stop looking at me like that!' she said noticing her toy pony on her bedside locker, 'Its not my fault'

* * *

The sun was just rising when The Cohens black SUV approached the deserted beach. It was 5 O' clock on a Saturday morning after all, everyone was tucked up in bed, trying to sleep off last nights hangover. That was except Ryan Cohen and Summer Roberts. A romantic stroll on the beach for a young couple.

'Ryan we cant do this anymore. It's wrong'

Ryan stopped and looked in to her beautiful brown eyes.

'How many times have we had this conversation. You know how I feel about you, how you feel about me. I know im not the best with words and feelings but I do know I love you'

Summer felt the tears well up in her eyes. 'What about Marissa? She's my best friend! And Seth! We have to tell them'

'We will. Soon. I promise. We just have to wait for the right time'

He slipped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her. They could do what they wanted on that beach. Summer gasped as his hands moved from her waist and let him pull her on to the ground……….

* * *

Jimmy Cooper was on his way home from his latest business trip. He had spent all night driving home from Las Vegas, where his latest business deal was taking place. As he yawned he thought about his how his daughters were coping with his demon ex-wife and her new husband, Caleb Nickol. He hated leaving his babys with them, he knew just how much they hate their mother. Especially Marissa. He noticed the Calebs black SUV parked at the beach and assumed that Ryan and Marissa had gone to watch the sun rise. 'Young love' he smiled when the thought about everything his eldest daughter had gone throught for this boy, and how much she loved him.

As he drove passed the beach he saw the young couple on the sand, arms around each other. With a jolt he realised the dark girl was not his daughter, short, curvy with long brown hair. No that was not his Marissa with Ryan. It was his daughters best friend, Summer. He hadn't been away that long had he? Could things really have change that much?

**_Its short but more will happen I promise! You know whet to do! Review!_**


End file.
